


White

by naive_wanderer



Series: 3 Love Shorts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Post-manga, though no real spoilers.

For the first time in a long time, there is snow covering the hills of Resembool. Ed hadn’t thought he would ever really like snow again after Briggs, but he proves himself wrong – the shimmering white dust covering his home town is beautiful.

He steps outside with Winry and Al, marveling like young children again and squeaking as snow melts through their shoes. He wants to tell Winry that she looks beautiful out here amidst all the white, that his eyes are still drawn to her face against all the other sights. Instead, he throws a snowball at the back of her head.

She squeals; turns to him in indignation for a moment before bending down to pack together her own ball of snow. Al, wisely, goes running. Winry never throws her weapon, though; she stomps forward and shoves it down the front of his shirt. The sound that rips through Ed’s throat at the contact is probably embarrassing, but he’s too busy trying to shake off the bitter cold against his bare skin.

Somewhere he can hear Al laughing at him; he waves his arm in a random direction for a rude gesture. Winry is laughing, too. He could shove her down in the snow, but that’s something he might do to Alphonse or a friend, and Ed’s not exactly Winry’s friend right now. She falls anyway; slides her arms and legs against the ground to make a snow angel.

He wants to bend down and kiss her, but his lips are probably too cold. He does it anyway.

From somewhere above them, Al dumps snow down on both their bodies. They yell; Ed wrestles Al down onto the ground and Winry rubs snow all over his hair. Her coat is still covered with it, shimmering white.

She looks good in white. Ed wants to see her in it again on a brighter day, a day with green grass and warm sun and flowers – if he can ever gather up the courage to ask.


End file.
